


Silent Scream

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Series: Scream [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda inspired by the 'Beautiful Liar' MV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silent Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by the 'Beautiful Liar' MV.

Wonsik was rummaging around for his stuff, when he came across the shirt Taekwoon bought him for Christmas last year. He took it in his hands, brought it close to his face and allowed himself a few seconds of nostalgia before he threw it away in disgust. Taekwoon shivered and hugged his knees, then rested his forehead on his kneecaps for a few seconds. He was so scared; he didn't know what to do or what to say, to prevent Wonsik from leaving. Wonsik couldn't find what he was looking for, so he got angry. He started throwing things all over the room, growling in despair. He needed to leave quickly, but he also wanted to find his small notebook in which he wrote lyrics and kept a few memories. Taekwoon tightened his arms, stopping himself from whimpering every time Wonsik threw something to the floor. He found it eventually. It was lying in plain sight, but he was too consumed by his thoughts to notice it. He snatched it from the nightstand and made his way to the door, grabbing his bags in the process. Something snapped inside of Taekwoon when he saw his beloved walking towards the door; he quickly left the bed and followed Wonsik, grabbing his left arm. "Don't go," he whispered. Wonsik stopped right there, his hand on the doorknob. He remained silent for a few moments, but then he turned around, facing Taekwoon, his arm still gripped tightly by the other man. The brunet forced himself to look Wonsik in the eyes and tell him how much he loved him, tell him that he meant the world to him... but he couldn't. Somehow, he couldn't open his mouth and let all those beautiful words out.

Wonsik let out an exasperated gasp and cupped Taekwoon's face in his soft hands. "I have to. It's not working anymore, and you know that." Taekwoon covered Wonsik's hands with his own and shook his head, once, still unable to speak. "See, baby? That's the problem. You don't talk to me enough," Wonsik brushed his lips against Taekwoon's and thought of leaving. The brunet bit his bottom lip, then a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to say so many things; why couldn't he muster up the courage to tell Wonsik everything? "Talk to me!" the blond screamed in frustration. He wanted to stay, he needed to stay, but at the same time he needed to leave, he couldn't take it anymore. "I..." Taekwoon bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. He had so many things he wanted to say! "Stay," he managed to whisper, feeling like a coward. "I can't stay, can't you understand?" Wonsik shouted. Seeing the tears rolling down on Taekwoon's cheeks, his self-control shattered and suddenly his lips were on the brunet's. Taekwoon put everything he had into that kiss, hoping that Wonsik would somehow be able to read his mind. The brunet let his hands travel up on Wonsik's arms, then shoulders, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, Ravi’s kiss was hungry, his hands roaming underneath Taekwoon’s shirt. He pushed the brunet backwards until they both fell on the bed behind him, Wonsik on top of Taekwoon. Taekwoon grabbed a fistful of Wonsik's hair, pulling his head back so that he could have access to the blond's neck. He lightly touched the sensitive skin with his tongue before biting, leaving a bruise on Wonsik's perfect skin. The blond let out a low growl and started taking off his clothes as quickly as he could. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He would forget about everything if only for a few moments and let himself sink in misery later. Taekwoon too removed his clothes, desperate to feel Wonsik's skin against his. Wonsik's lips found Taekwoon's again, while his fingers brushed against the brunet's entrance. Without a warning, he slid one finger in, making Taekwoon groan in pain. He knew he was hurting the other man, he knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't bring himself to be gentle now. The brunet half closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip when Wonsik added a second finger. He was almost crying, tears welling up in his eyes, but his main focus was Wonsik – the blond’s lips on his lips, his hands on his body, Wonsik all over him. Taekwoon gasped when Wonsik scissored him open, then mewled at the loss when the blond took his fingers out. "You're still not talking to me, are you?" Wonsik muttered, aligning his erection with Taekwoon's entrance.

"I..." Taekwoon screamed when the blond slammed himself into him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Wonsik started off at a slow pace, some part of him still wishing he wasn't that rough, but the whimpers coming from the other man only made him realise there's no turning back. Taekwoon moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Wonsik's waist, pulling him closer. The blond leaned over to kiss away the tears on Taekwoon's face, then capturing his lips in a bruising kiss while pounding faster into him. The brunet moaned against Wonsik's lips; his body felt like breaking apart, but he wrapped his arms around the blond, digging his nails into his lover's skin and leaving half-moons there.

"Does it hurt?" Wonsik grunted as he gave a particularly strong thrust into Taekwoon's tight heat. Taekwoon let out a short scream, then covered his mouth with one of his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks once again. "Answer me!" the blond shouted, slamming his hips hard against Taekwoon's. The brunet removed his hand. "It hurts," he yelled, sobbing.

Wonsik suddenly stopped moving. "That's similar to how I hurt when you won't open up to me," he whispered. Taekwoon looked away, still sobbing. "Don't leave me, Wonsik."

"I'll think about it," the blond replied as he started thrusting again, harder and faster. At the same time, he grabbed Taekwoon's neglected erection and started pumping. The brunet pushed his head back and moaned loudly, closing his eyes. He didn't care about the pain; Wonsik could hurt him all he wanted, if it made him stay. A few thrusts later, the blond came without a warning, spilling inside of Taekwoon. He stroked the other man's dick lazily, as he was coming down from his high, until Taekwoon felt his release coming as well. The brunet moaned and sighed as he spilled against Wonsik's abdomen, his body arched. A few moments later, as they both calmed down, Wonsik pulled out and lay down beside Taekwoon. The brunet winced, but no sound escaped his mouth. He carefully turned around to face Wonsik, his eyes watching the blond's every move – Wonsik’s arms went around Taekwoon's body as he hid his face in the crook of the brunet's neck. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Wonsik, holding him tight, then closed his eyes.

When Taekwoon woke up in the morning, he felt cold. He tried to pull Wonsik closer, but he couldn't find him. Wonsik had left over the night. The brunet gripped the bed sheets and threw them around, in a desperate attempt to find his lover. All that was left, however, was Wonsik's notebook. His whole body ached and tears were rolling on his cheeks again, but he sat on the floor, notebook in his hands. His mouth opened in a silent scream – on the first page, there were three words in Wonsik's neat handwriting: 'I love you.'


End file.
